Vegas
by Micha Wells
Summary: RPF contains Lauren/Joe and Darren/Julia, my first proper story on here, exuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, What happens some members of starkid go to Vegas.


Disclaimer: Starkids used belong Starkid. Any content including the storyline used from the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode The One After Vegas belongs to Warner Bros and any other respective owners. I own nothing :) Read and enjoy!

Darren and Julia were sat in the reception of Cupids wedding chapel in Vegas, even though they had only been dating six months, they felt they were ready to take the plunge and tie the knot. There was currently a service going on so they had to wait. The others who were in Vegas weren't did not know they were getting married due to the fact they could not find them. The last time they had seen Joey and Jamie they were trying to persuade the security guard to let them back into the casino, and as for Lauren and Joe, they had no idea clue.  
Wedding march starts playing  
"Okay this is it"  
"You sure you wanna do this Darren"  
Before Darren could reply to Julia the chapel door burst open, a drunken Lauren; who was wearing a veil and holding flowers and an equally drunk Joe stumbled out.  
"Hello Mrs. Joe" screamed Joe  
"Why hello Mr. Lauren" Lauren shouted back while throwing confetti all over Joe. They then proceeded to run out the door.  
Julia and Darren stood frozen in shock; they couldn't believe there two best friends had just got married. Before they could fully recover though Jamie and Joey came running through the chapel doors.  
"Come on Jamie, hurry or we are going to miss it"  
"Hang on Joey, looks there is Julia and Darren, "  
"What are you guys doing here," Julia questioned.  
"Joe and Lauren left us a message that they were getting married, and we weren't just going to miss our best friends getting married, isn't that the reason you are here" Joey told them frantically.  
Julia look flustered and didn't know how to answer, luckily Darren jumped in.  
"Yeah of course, why else would we be here, Joey"  
Jamie who was becoming impatient butted in,  
"Alright now we have established why we are all here did we miss it?"  
"Yes we just missed it ourselves, we saw them coming out of the chapel. " At this point all of them had moved outside. Julia flopped down on the nearest bench "This is insane, I thought they were more sensible than this"  
"What's the big deal, it's not like it's a real marriage" everyone turned to look at Jamie like she was mad. "What if you get married in Vegas you are only married in Vegas, I though everyone knew that"  
Julia jumped off the bench and shouted" No Jamie, if you are married in Vegas you are married everywhere"  
Darren put his arm round Julia to try to calm her down. "Julia calm down, let's just go to bed and we will deal with this at breakfast"

The next morning  
**Laurens POV**  
Urgh, why did I forget to shut the blinds last night, slowly I cracked open my eyes. Taking in my surrounding I realised I wasn't in my room, and whoevers room it was, was a total mess, there was cups, empty bottles and even a plastic flamingo in strewn across the room. What in the hell did I get up to last night. The last thing I remember is being at the bar with Joe. Pulling myself up on the pillows, I notice a mirror in front of me, and boy did I get the shock of my life. There was someone else in the bed and it looked like they are waking up.  
After some initial screaming I realised it was just Joe, but why am I in bed with Joe  
"Why are we in bed together" a confused looking Joe asked me  
"I don't know, do you have any clothes on"  
"Yes"  
"Really"  
"No, But we didn't have, Sex did we" Joe asked as he was getting out of bed and pulling his clothes back on.  
"I think we might have, I have no clothes on either"  
"Okay lo, just get dressed and we will go down to breakfast and pretend this didn't happen, I'll wait for you outside"  
As Joe was closing the door behind him, I felt tears pricking in the corner of my eyes, why am I upset over this; you knew he would never like you like that, he see you as nothing more than a friend.  
**Joe's POV**  
Letting the door shut behind me, I let out a sigh and slide down to the floor. I can't believe I just said to Lauren that we should forget having sex. I love her, but im too scared to tell her, but judging by her reaction to waking up to me this morning, she doesn't love me back. Suddenly the door opens and I see Lauren walking out looking beautiful even though she is hung-over.

**No one's POV**  
Jamie, Joey, Darren and Julia, where already eating breakfast by the time Joe and Lauren entered the breakfast room. Joe sat next Joey, Lauren didn't want to sit next to Joe but it was the only seat left. after they have settled down. Everyone one turned to look at Lauren and Joe.  
Laurens POV  
I look up from pouring my coffee and notice everyone is staring at us.  
"What you guys looking at" Joe asks as he helps himself to a croissant.  
"are we not going to talk about what you guys did last night" what does Darren mean, what did me and Joe do last night I hope it's nothing stupid.  
"What do you mean Darren, nothing happened last night" I tell him, surely those guys don't know we had sex.  
"Lo im not going to miss, my best friend getting married." OMG who got married, I bet it was Jamie and Joey they have been giving each other funny looks all morning.  
"Who got married?"  
"You did" After Joey told said that last night all came flooding back to me. Telling Joe I loved him, him saying he loved me back It must have been the alcohol talking and then the chapel. This is too much for me to handle I need to get out of here. Jumping up from the table I ran out of the room and don't stop running till im on my own. Double checking that I was definitely on my own, I let out the tears I have been holding in all morning.  
**Joe POV**  
"You did" Married, Me and lo got married. It was in this moment that I realised that I needed to tell her truthfully how I felt even if she didn't love me back. It was then that I noticed that she was running from the room. I have got to go after her I exclaimed to everyone at the table. I chased after Lauren; I have to make this right. She finally slowed down, and slumped down the wall. I hid round the corner working out what to say to her. It wasn't until I heard her crying that I plucked up the courage to go and talk to her.  
" Lo"  
**No one's POV**  
Lauren looked up from where she was sat on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"What do you want Joe, we don't need to talk about this, I know you want a divorce and we can sort that out when we get back to Chicago"  
"No lo, I don't want a divorce, it's about time I was truthfully about how I feel about you, Lo you are the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever met. You have been there for me through the ups and the downs. You have been my best friend, and it wasn't till recently that I realised that I love you Lo, and I would be honoured to be your husband. "  
"You really feel that way, "  
"Yes lo I do, and we can take it as slow as you like."  
Lauren jumped into Joe's arms,  
"I love you too Joe and I would love to remain your wife."  
This was the start of a beautiful relationship, six months down the line, Joe and Lauren renewed their vows at a small ceremony for their friends and family. What seemed like a drunken mistake in Vegas turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to them.


End file.
